La raison et le coeur
by Mimial09
Summary: Chaque personne prend ses décisions en fonction de deux choses : La raison et le cœur. Cette décision a été la plus difficile à prendre pour moi, mais j'ai choisi, et j'en accepte les conséquences. Je regrette une chose... Ne pas l'avoir connu davantage.


OS : La raison et le cœur.

Résumé : Chaque personne prend ses décisions en fonction de deux choses : La raison et le cœur. Cette décision a été la plus difficile à prendre pour moi, mais j'ai choisi, et j'en accepte les conséquences. Je regrette une chose... Ne pas l'avoir connu davantage.

* * *

**La raison et le cœur.**

***

La souffrance, pouvoir mettre un mot sur cette sensation qui annihile tout tes sens pour pouvoir peu à peu te faire ressentir juste une profonde douleur telle que tu n'en as jamais connu.

Te traversant de par en par, se logeant dans le moindre recoin déjà meurtri de ton être, venant détruire de son venin ce qui faisait de toi un homme.

Elle te défigure, te fais découvrir le vrai sens de l'expression « souffrir à en mourir ».

Te rendant peu à peu soit fou soit désireux d'en finir avec ce qu'il te reste de la vie.

La souffrance peut être de différentes natures. Physique, morale… Ou les deux combinées.

Celle-ci est la pire de toute, car tu ne seras tranquille que dans la mort, ne pouvant te replier dans ton esprit, tes pensées, ne pouvant occulter la douleur physique engendrées par ton tortionnaire.

Ces blessures qui ne guérissent souvent jamais totalement, résultat d'un ensemble d'instants passés avec une seule personne.

Celle qui a réussi à me détruire, celle qui m'a persécuté depuis l'âge de 5 ans, celle-là même que j'appelais « père », dans une autre époque, dans une autre vie.

J'ai reçu mon premier doloris à l'âge de 5 ans, alors que ma mère jouait ave moi à l'occasion de mon anniversaire –étant le seul jour ou elle était autorisée à endosser le rôle de mère pour moi- mon géniteur – parce que c'était comme cela que je le considérais dorénavant – était entré dans un bruit assourdissant par la porte menant à ma chambre, ses longs cheveux d'un blond d'or se mêlant avec grâce avec la soie de la cape qu'il avait revêtit.

Il avait alors demandé à ma mère de sortir, me laissant seul avec lui. Je n'oublierais jamais le regard de pure terreur qui s'était lue dans les yeux de celle-ci.

Ainsi commença le début d'une longue série de torture, visant à m'endurcir afin de devenir un véritable descendant de la longue lignée de sang pure que représentait ma famille.

Dès lors que je criais ou laissais passer une quelconque expression autre que de l'ennui ou du dédain, mon géniteur continuait ses assauts sur mon faible corps d'enfant déjà meurtri par la vie.

Et c'est comme cela que je devins ce que l'on appelle une personne sans cœur, sans sentiment.

Ma mère avait pourtant tout fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour m'épargner le plus possible mais les tortures à répétitions avaient eu raison de moi.

Désormais, j'étais ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de robot. Dénué de tous ce qui faisait que l'être humain était ce qu'il était.

La compassion, la gentillesse, l'amour, l'amitié, la culpabilité, le regret… Je ne connaissais plus le sens de ses mots. Mon seul vocabulaire et même domaine de prédilection demeurait la méchanceté, le dédain, la supériorité, l'arrogance.

Mais bien sur, ceux qui daigneraient passait outre cela pourraient apercevoir mon vrai visage, celui qui, malgré mon passé, continuait d'exister. Mais personne ne cherchait à comprendre les raisons me poussant à devenir cette personne froide et cruelle.

Je n'avais pas de véritable amis, seulement des connaissances ou ce que je me plaisais à appeler mon escorte, préférant largement la solitude dans laquelle j'avais été baigné depuis aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que j'étais rentré à Poudlard pour ma 6ième année, ce château, pourtant beaucoup moins majestueux que le manoir Malfoy me donnait l'impression d'être mon véritable foyer, là où je me sentais bien, où mon père ne pouvait m'atteindre, où la terreur dans laquelle je baignais au manoir ne m'habiterais pas.

Je m'étais dirigé voila un peu plus de deux heures dans le parc de Poudlard, un besoin urgent de m'isoler comprimait ma poitrine, tous le monde mangeait dans la grande salle et j'étais donc sûr que personne ne viendrait me déranger dans mon moment en compagnie de mes pensées.

Assis contre un arbre au bord du lac, je ressassais les événements m'ayant contraint à réfléchir dans cet endroit.

Il m'avait envoyé une lettre.

Cela se passerait pendant les vacances.

On me présentera mon futur maitre lors de cette période.

On m'apposera la marque à ce moment là.

Et j'en étais terrifié.

Je voulais tout sauf cela, mon cœur me dictait de me rebeller, de refuser de me soumettre – en sachant que l'on ne pouvait devenir Mangemort si l'on ne le désirait pas au plus profond de son être- et en même temps, si je refusais ma mère serait à la merci de ce monstre que l'on nommait Lucius Malfoy, si je ne me soumettais pas, Voldemort en personne continuerait ce qui constituait mon lot quotidien de souffrance. Et je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de supporter encore plus de douleur que je n'en avais pas déjà emmagasinée.

J'étais piégé, cette sensation que l'on ne pouvait rien faire, que quoi que l'on décide, cela ne serait jamais la bonne solution…

Je laissais échapper quelques larmes de désespoir, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis environ 11 ans.

Personne ne pouvait m'apercevoir de là où j'étais, ce que j'appréciais grandement.

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, analysant, décortiquant toutes les possibilités se présentant à moi.

Abandonner ma mère ? Plutôt mourir des mains de Voldemort.

Devenir Mangemort ? Aucun moyen pour que cela n'arrive.

Mais alors quoi ?

Finalement, je décidai de rentrer directement dans mes appartements de préfet-en-chef, le diner étant de toute manière depuis longtemps terminé.

En chemin je rencontrai mon homologue féminin – Hermione Granger – qui partait en direction de la bibliothèque, la célèbre Miss-je-sais-tout, la sang de bourbe comme je l'appelais avant – et que je ne faisais plus depuis la rentrée – elle et ses deux insupportables Saint Potty et la Belette. Et oui bien que je n'insultais plus personne, ces deux là me restaient en travers de la gorge pour je en sais quelle raison.

Peut être parce que contrairement à moi ils connaissaient le sens du mot amitié ou amour, aussi parce que eux avaient la possibilité de choisir leur vie futur.

Jaloux ?! Moi ?! … Affreusement.

Parce que moi je n'ai jamais connu l'amitié, ni l'amour autre que celui que ma mère me portait étant enfant. Mais surtout parce que moi, je n'avais pas le choix quant à la direction que prendrait ma vie une fois sorti de Poudlard.

Etrangement, je ne ressentais aucune animosité envers Granger, je l'ignorais tout simplement.

En réalité, j'avais depuis la 1ère année à Poudlard admirer son intelligence, sa loyauté envers ses amis, son courage typique de sa maison, son acharnement quand une cause lui tenait à cœur…

Bref. Avec tout ça j'avais oublié la raison de mon état semi-dépressif. Mon géniteur. Encore et toujours. Bien que loin de moi, il réussissait quand même à m'atteindre.

Après être enfin arrivé à destination, je m'allongeais sur le canapé, devant le feu de cheminée qui crépitait, et songeait à comment aurait été ma vie si je n'étais pas un Malfoy, sang-pur, fils de Lucius Malfoy, le plus fidèle des Mangemorts du mage noir.

Mais à quoi bon ? Parce que j'étais et resterais malgré tout cette même personne, rien ne pouvant changer cela.

Sinistre destin que je n'arrivais pas à fuir en dépit de mes efforts.

***

Je me réveillai le matin, dans les vapes et plein de courbatures de ne pas avoir dormi dans un lit, le soleil transperçant de ses rayons les fenêtres du salon et venant troubler mon sommeil agité par des cauchemars, souvenir de l'anniversaire de mes 5 ans.

J'avais encore la lettre de mon père dans la main, je massais celle-ci, douloureuse d'avoir reçu trop de pression pendant la nuit – mon poing s'étant resserré sur cette maudite lettre alors que je dormais.

Mais je remarquai alors un détail, une couverture que je n'avais pas en m'endormant hier soir reposait sur mon corps encore tremblants.

Et à côtés, sur la petite table reposait un flacon de potion avec un petit mot disant «Bois le flacon quand tu iras te coucher cette nuit, cette une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Tu en auras besoin si tu ne veux pas être trop fatigué. »

Personne n'avait signé mais je me doutais bien que c'était l'autre personne qui vivait ici, nul autre que Granger.

Etais-ce elle aussi la couverture ? Pourquoi avait-elle fais cela ? Elle me haïssait…

N'ayant pas envie de débattre avec moi-même pour l'instant, je partis donc dans la grande salle pour pouvoir manger, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis hier midi.

Bien que je fusse « habitué » dirons nous, à jeuner pendant des périodes beaucoup plus longue quand j'étais au manoir.

Mais ne parlons pas de sujet qui fâche.

En sortant des appartements, j'arborais mon masque de froideur qui m'avait valu le surnom de prince des glaces. Amusant quand on savait que je tenais cette capacité à cacher tout sentiment de mon visage de ma mère que l'on surnommait, elle, reine des glaces.

Quelque chose de famille je suppose…

D'ailleurs, c'était une façon comme une autre d'éloigner les gens de moi et ainsi de me protéger de nouvelles souffrances inutiles à mon humble avis.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner, accompagné comme d'habitude par les deux gorilles, j'ai nommé Crabbe et Goyle, une chose étrange arriva.

Le désagréable bourdonnement de fond cessa pour laisser place à un silence des plus dérangeants.

A cet instant, je me rendis compte que tous les regards se portait au même endroit, celui-là même ou je m'étais arrêter.

Personne ne parlait, pas même les professeurs, tous me regardaient d'une manière plus qu'insistante. Que ce soit les Serpentards, les Serdaigles, les Pousfouffles ou les Gryffondors.

Après ces quelques secondes passées, un brouhaha encore plus assourdissant qu'au début se fît entendre dans la grande salle.

C'est vrai qu'hier midi, alors que tous le monde mangeait, parlait ensemble, un Grand Duc vint se poser sur mon épaule, une lettre, cette lettre, accrochée à la patte.

Ma réaction suite à l'arrivée de l'hibou de ma famille avait surement était la raison de ce mutisme de ce matin.

Je les entendais, se demandant pourquoi pour la première fois de leur vie il avait vu un sentiment transparaitre su le visage d'habitude si inexpressif de Drago Malfoy. Pourquoi j'étais parti alors si précipitamment de la salle me rendant près du lac où j'avais passé la fin de l'après-midi et le début de soirée.

Je savais que je devais recevoir un courrier de mon père, m'indiquant la date ou j'entrerais dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Seulement je ne m'y attendais pas si tôt. Je ne m'y étais pas préparé, je n'avais encore pas trouvé de solution à mon problème.

Assis à la table des Serpentards, émiettant ce qui devait normalement ressembler à un morceau de pain, la décision la plus logique à tous mes problèmes m'apparût comme une illumination.

Pansy, accroché à mon bras droit me regardait d'un œil curieux, voulant savoir pourquoi mon visage s'était illuminé pendant une fraction de secondes.

Il est vrai qu'elle était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une meilleure amie, malheureusement, le temps avait eu raison de notre relation privilégié et à présent, seule elle s'accrochait encore au reste de notre amitié.

« -**Je pars,** dis-je, d'un ton neutre faisait cesser d'un coup sa conversation ô combien intéressante sur les bienfaits de je-ne-sais quelle crème.

-**Comment ça Drago ?** Demanda Pansy, n'y comprenant rien ou au contraire ayant peur de comprendre.

-Je **t'ai dit « Je pars », juste le temps de prendre le nécessaire et je m'en vais d'ici pour aller rejoindre mon… père.**

**-Tu…tu t'en vas vraiment ? C'était pour cela cette lettre hier ? Tu... **_**Il**_** te demande ? Reste s'il-te-plait Drago… Tu… Je ne veux pas te perdre, **Chuchota-t-elle. »

Je ne connaissais pas tellement l'opinion de Pansy à propos des Mangemorts et de Voldemort, mais je savais qu'elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte que e soit en danger, et cette marque me mettrait certainement en danger.

« -**Je** **ne te demande pas ton avis. Je te le dis tout simplement,** continuais-je sur un ton un peu plus cassant.

-**Bien,** murmura-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que lorsque je prenais une décision, je m'y tenais jusqu'au bout. Et c'est bien ce que je pensais faire.

-**Seulement, **poursuivi-t-elle**, tu devras surement convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser partir, il n'est pas aussi bête que Tu-sais-qui le pense. **»

Je dirigeais alors mon regard dans la direction du vieil homme à la barbe argentée, celui-ci était lui-aussi tourné par ici et avait posé ses yeux sur moi, essayant… je ne sais pas, comme me sonder l'esprit.

Il fit un geste presque invisible mais que je sus capté, me montrant de ce fait qu'il savait que je voulais lui parler et que je devais me diriger vers la sortie de la salle afin d'en finir avec tout cela.

Je me levai, et derechef, tous le monde me dévisagea, se demandant pourquoi je partais encore, sauf que cette fois aucuns sentiments ne perçaient le masque que j'arborais.

Le directeur me suivi de près, rendant les gens encore plus curieux qu'ils ne l'étaient au départ.

Je marchai vers la sorti et m'arrêta à côtés de la grande porte en bois massif de la grande salle.

Dumbledore me rejoignit.

«** -Mr Malfoy. ****De quoi vouliez-vous me parler de si important pour rater votre repas ? **Me questionna-t-il.

-**Je voulais juste vous informer que je partais plus tôt avant les vacances pour des raisons personnelles.**

Il me regarda d'un air soucieux, sachant pertinemment de quoi s'agissait ces raisons personnelles et que quand je disais que je partais, c'était sous-entendu que je ne reviendrais pas.

-**Je vois. Et bien je ne peux vous empêcher de partir cependant il est dans mon devoir de vous demander de faire attention à vous et de prendre soin de votre mère.**

IL SAIT ! Il sait pour ma mère, pour le contenu de la lettre et peut-être même pour la décision que j'avais prise !

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma décision est la bonne, je le sais.**

**-Bien. Il me faudra alors vous remplacez en tant que préfet-en-chef.** »

J'acquiesçais et rejoignis la table des verts et argents pour finir mon déjeuner, le cœur libéré d'un poids.

Alors que le repas continuait comme à son habitude, avec son lot de ragots –portant surement sur ma disparition et celle de Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tôt – de conversation de filles et autres, le directeur fit tinter son verre, imposant à la salle le silence afin d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il me regarda quelques secondes afin de savoir si il devait le dire maintenant ou plus tard, je répondis d'un hochement de tète.

« -**Mes chers élèves, j'ai quelques petites choses dont j'aimerais vous faire part. Tout d'abord, je voudrais rappeler aux élèves qu'un bal se verra organiser pour noël et que pour cela, toute proposition quant au thème de ce bal sera fortement conseiller.**

**De plus, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous dire que bientôt, notre préfet-en-chef, Monsieur Malfoy ne sera plus à nos côtés et de ce fait un nouveau préfet sera élu.** »

Dès qu'il eût lâché la bombe comme quoi je ne serais plus là, les discussions, les acclamations se multiplièrent, me causant un mal de tète pas des plus agréable.

De toute part chez la table des Serpentards, l'on me posait milles et une question, me demandant si c'était vrai, pourquoi…

Sans répondre à aucune de ces interrogations, je pris la direction de ma chambre afin de préparer mon départ, après un bref signe envers Dumbledore.

Alors que j'avais fini de rassembler mes maigres affaires, je décidai de m'octroyer une douche, espérant ainsi détendre mes muscles qui n'en pouvaient plus de tant de pression.

Je sorti après quelques minutes passées à des exercices de détentes, me rendant compte que l'eau était désormais glacé.

Je nouais alors ma serviette autour de mon bassin et m'apprêtai à sortir quand je rencontrais mon reflet dans la glace.

Mon torse était parsemé de centaines de cicatrices, résultat de ces agréables moments passés avec mon géniteur.

Certaine n'étaient pas entièrement refermé mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Après tout… Pourquoi me soigner alors qu'elles se rouvriront plus tard ? Je n'en voyais aucune utilité si ce n'est de perdre mon temps à me lancer des sorts de guérison à tout va.

Malheureusement, la porte d'entrée de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, brisant le calme qui régnait dans la pièce, pour y laisser rentrer Granger, non consciente que quelqu'un occupait déjà le lieu – en l'occurrence moi.

Elle releva enfin la tète et poussa un petit cri pareil à celui d'une souris lorsqu'elle m'aperçut ou plus précisément quand son regard se posa sur mon torse musclé, oui, mais surtout défiguré par ces cicatrices, souvenir de mon passage en enfer.

« **-Malfoy… Ton… Tu**… bégaya-telle.

-**Je sais,** dis-je d'un ton dur, pas tellement heureux qu'elle ai vu ça, **peux-tu me laisser passer s'il-te-plait. **»

Mon ton ne laissait pas le choix quand à la suite de la discussion, elle était close un point c'est tout.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pris les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient dans la main et m'habillais rapidement pour enfin me diriger vers le salon avec mon sac comme seul bagage.

Granger m'aperçut, posa son livre.

« -**Alors c'est vrai. Tu pars donc vraiment Drago.**

Je ne vous avais pas dit que le partage d'appartements communs et le fait que l'on ne s'insultait plus à tout bout de champs, nous avais permis de mieux nous connaître et même nous apprécier ? Maintenant vous le savez.

**-En effet, je pars vraiment.**

**-Je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis ?**

**-Rien ne me fera change d'avis.**

**-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu vas devenir l'un des leurs Drago !** Hurla-t-elle de désespoir, **tu vas devenir un assassin ! Je croyais que tu avais changé…**

Je ne pouvais rien dire, à personne, pas même à elle, ma seule « amie ».

**-Je suis désolé Hermione, sincèrement désolé**, chuchotais-je.

**-… Moi aussi Drago, plus que tu ne le crois**, murmura-t-elle.

-**Adieu.** »

Elle ne me répondit pas, sans doute trop occuper à ravaler les sanglots qui s'emparaient petit à petit de son corps. J'avoue que moi-même j'avais du mal à ignorer ce picotement aux yeux et cette boule qui m'obstruait la gorge.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la cheminée, ne pouvant accepter de montrer mes faiblesses, et prononça d'une voix forte et distincte « **Manoir Malfoy Sécurisé** »

J'arrivais dans le bureau de mon père, le seul endroit possédant une cheminée où il était possible de voyager.

Celui-ci était assis sur sa chaise en cuir verni, ses cheveux balayant les dossiers sur lesquels il était plongé avant que je ne vienne.

«**-Ah. Drago, tu es enfin là.**

**-Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu père.**

Mon esprit anticipait déjà les tortures dont mon corps aurait surement droit une fois que je lui aurais dit ce que j'avais pensé de toute cette affaire. Mais pas maintenant, pas avant que je sois certain que ma mère ne courrait aucuns dangers.

**-Bien, bien. Tu te doutes pourquoi tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu. Le seigneur est là, dans notre humble demeure et il a décidé qu'il était temps pour toi de devenir l'un des nôtres.**

Je déglutis à l'annonce qu'il m'avait faite. Ainsi le mage noir était ici même, cela rendait que plus difficile ce que j'avais à faire. Bien que je ne renonçais pas à mon plan.

**-De plus, à cause de ce petit merdeux de Potter, les horcruxes de notre maitre sont tous détruits à l'exception de Nagini et il nous faut donc renforcer la protection autour de lui, c'est pourquoi tu dois te préparer,** poursuivi-t-il de sa voix si nasillarde.

**-Bien père, je ferais comme cela vous plait.**

**-Tu peux dispose Drago, je te ferais savoir quand j'aurais besoin de toi.** »

Je me hâtais de partir de ce lieu maudit, j'allais pour déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre, m'y enfermant tout en sachant que la personne qui faisait souffrir tant de gens se trouvait surement à quelques mètres de moi.

Je réfléchissais à ce que Lucius avait dit ; Les horcruxes étaient tous détruits hormis Nagini qui se trouvait en permanence près de son maitre ; j'avais entendu parler de ces horcruxes… Potter aurait bien du mal à tuer Nagini…

Je fus stoppé dans mes réflexions par l'apparition de ma mère dans l'entrebâillement de ma porte, elle m'accorda ce sourire dont moi seul avait le privilège de le voir et me demanda comment s'était passé ma rentrée.

Elle n'avait que de rares occasions d'endosser le rôle de mère avec moi, mon père lui refusant le droit de me materner ou de me montrer une once de gentillesse en sa présence.

Ainsi, lors de ces moments privilégiés où mon père était absent, pour quelque raison que ce soit, nous en profitions pour redevenir ce que l'on pouvait appeler de famille normale.

Je n'accordais de la gentillesse et mes sourires seulement à ma mère. Souvent lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait des plans de Lucius me concernant car, bien que mariée à un Mangemort, je savais qu'elle ne partageait aucunement les principes de son mari.

« **-Drago… J'ai…J'ai peur pour toi mon dragon… Je sais que ta présence ici n'est pas innocente… Je dois te dire… Même si pour cela je serais puni… Je dois te demander…. S'il te plait mon fils… Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Ne deviens pas comme lui ! **Et sur ce elle fondit en lame, s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée. **Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux Drago… Je refuse de te perdre…**

**-Vous ne me perdrez pas mère, je vous en fais la promesse, nous allons nous en sortir…** »

Nous nous séparâmes, et elle rejoignit son mari qui l'avait fait demander.

***

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis mon arrivée au manoir et je pouvais dire sans me tromper que tous les occupants du manoir – et pour ainsi dire tous les criminels notoires les plus activement recherchés – se préparaient à la cérémonie qui devait avoir lieu cette après-midi.

En attendant le moment opportuns, je m'étais donc occuper à perfectionner mon plan jusqu'au moindre détail.

Mais je ne me voilais pas la face, je savais que je risquais gros, mon but principal était surtout de mettre ma mère en sécurité et ensuite de sauver ma peau si cela était encore possible.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait compris du peu de discussions que nous avions échangés que j'avais organisé notre fuite et avec cela notre salut, bien que je n'étais pas entré dans les détails, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, comme je lui avais expressément demandé.

Je me tenais devant la porte menant aux appartements privés de Voldemort, attendant mon « entretien » avec lui, afin de savoir si j'étais apte à devenir l'un des leurs.

On me fit signe de rentrer et je découvris une large pièce, les apôtres du mage noir entourant un fauteuil accueillant Lord Voldemort en personne.

Je fis la révérence au seigneur des ténèbres, réprima un frisson lorsque son regard reptilien croisa le mien.

«** -Avance Drago Malfoy. Ainsi voila venu enfin le temps pour toi de me servir. Mais avant toute chose je dois m'entretenir avec mes fidèles afin de décider de ton sort. **

**-Oui maitre.**

**-Toi **! Ordonna-t-il, **surveille-le**, puis il s'adressa à Nagini en fourchelangue, lui demandant dieu sait quoi. »

Ils se retirèrent tous, ne restant dans cette grande salle que ce Mangemort et moi.

Mais alors qu'il avait baissé la garde –pensant surement qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de me surveiller, après tout j'étais un Malfoy - je lui jetais un stupéfix, ce qui aussitôt fît rappliqué Nagini.

Aussi un duel s'engagea entre le serpent et moi. Ne laissant aucuns doute quant à l'issu de celui-ci : Un de nous deux mourras.

Nous nous mouvions tous deux, nous déplaçant en fonction de l'autre, cherchant la moindre petite faille dans la défense de son adversaire.

Je pouvais apercevoir cette même lueur dans les yeux de Nagini que possédait son maitre, un regard à vous glace le sang.

Enfin, dans une parfaite synchronisation, nous nous mîmes à prendre les devant en s'élançant l'un envers l'autre.

J'évitais ses crochets tandis que lui esquivait mes sorts. Nous étions au beau milieu d'une lutte acharnée, personne ne voulant renoncer…

Lorsqu'enfin je pus le blesser avec un des sorts de magie noir que Lucius lui-même m'avait enseigné. Cependant, le serpent, se rebiffant, me toucha au bras droit, enfonçant son arme mortelle qui déjà diffusa son venin dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

De douleur, je laissais tomber ma baguette et me baissa dans un mouvement rapide alors qu'il arrivait pour en finir définitivement avec moi.

Toutefois, je fus le plus rapide et un éclair vert jaillit de ma baguette, venant se diriger tout droit sur le serpent du lord noir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de savourer ma victoire –certes plus que douloureuse – que déjà un des fidèle entra dans la pièce, s'apercevant de la scène qui s'était joué devant ses yeux, et, dans un sursaut de compréhension formula je-ne-sais quel sort qui vint me transpercer de toute part, réduisant ma chemise en lambeaux, laissant ainsi à découvert ces dizaines de blessures béantes parcellant mon torse.

Je tombais à genou, n'arrivant pas à supporter cette douleur, mais réussissant tout de même à le neutraliser avant que Voldemort et ses fidèles ne viennent, alerter par le bruit de cette rude bataille.

J'envoyai le signale à ma mère, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait me rejoindre maintenant, les doloris pleuvaient, tandis que le lord contemplait le corps sans vie de son beau Nagini, un semblant de sentiment se dessinant sur son visage.

J'eu juste le temps, après m'être relever d'un sortilège de douleur, de diriger ma baguette vers mon père et de lancer le sort qui tue, fauchant mon père alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Avec le reste de force qu'il me restait, je pris la main de ma mère, devenue complètement amorphe devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle, ne croyant pas le fait que je l'avais libérer de ce monstre qui lui servait de mari, enfin je transplanais avec elle jusqu'à Poudlard ou je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité.

Nous arrivâmes au milieu de la grande salle, alors que le bal de noël battait son plein.

Je m'effondrais par terre, sous le regard terrifié de ma mère, qui n'avait encore pas vu mon état.

J'entendis les élèves hurler, et je vis Dumbledore s'approcher de moi, éloignant les gens nous entourant afin que je puisse respirer.

« **-J'…J'ai réu…ssi. Protéger…Ma… Mè…re… Nag…ini…mort. Venin…**

**-Drago ! Pourquoi ne m'en avait vous pas parler… Je vous aurais aidé, je… vous savez que je ne peux rien faire… Son venin… Rien ne peut vous sauver si ce que je pense est vrai… **

**-Je…Je…le…sais. Devais…F…Faire…ça… **»

Dumbledore se recula, demanda à ma mère ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vu une larme perler au coin de son œil, quand elle conta les événements de ces derniers jours.

Tous les occupants de la salle écarquillèrent les yeux à l'entente du récit de ma mère.

Un profond silence se fît alors que je voyais mes derniers instants se jouer à présent.

La souffrance me guidant peu à peu vers la grande faucheuse, m'accompagnant comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis enfant. _Ma plus fidèle amie_. Malgré tout, je ne regrettais rien.

La raison m'avait dicté de devenir comme Lucius, pour ne plus souffrir, ne pas faire souffrir les gens que j'aimais à cause de moi.

Mais mon cœur, lui, me priais de tout faire pour ne pas ressembler à mon géniteur, de suivre ce que je désirais au plus profond de moi ;

Et j'avais suivi mon cœur, ceci m'ayant conduit ici, à finir ainsi. Mais après tout j'avais fait ce qui me paraissait le plus important : protéger ma mère des griffes de mon père tout en ne devenant pas un Mangemort et pour finir, en affaiblissant Voldemort grâce aux conséquences de mes actes.

Avais-je le droit de penser que grâce à cela le bien finira par vaincre ? Je ne sais pas.

Mais déjà je m'affaiblissais à vue d'œil, les élèves de Poudlard m'encerclant, m'accompagnant jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, reconnaissant ainsi le courage dont j'avais fait preuve, me remerciant d'avoir aidé le survivant dans sa tâche.

Je pus tout de même distinguer la silhouette d'une fille malgré mon extrême fatigue. Mon Hermione, ma douce Hermione.

« -**Pourquoi ?** Pleura-t-elle, **pourquoi avoir fait ça ?**

-**La raison… et le… cœur Her…Mione, prend… prend soin… de ma… mère… pour moi.** »

***

_Extrait du journal de Drago Lucius Malfoy :_

_« Douleur, ce nom, cette ennemie qui a si souvent partagée ma vie,  
Qui a pris possession de mon corps et de ma mélancolie,  
qui durant des heures entières à alimenté ma douce folie,  
Et qui de lueurs morbides est venu hantées mes nuits._

Tes appels sans cesse interrompaient mes rire,  
Et, dès que ton nom s'effaçait dans un sourire,  
Ta sève revenait inlassablement parcourir et pourrir  
Mon être fragile, lui faisant émettre un énième soupir.

Combien de fois en silence j'ai espérer.  
Demandant ton départ, rêvant de t'effacer  
De mes songes et d'enfin échapper à tes lois,  
Si contraignantes, dérisoires et si noires.

Mais je ne sens plus rien, voila que tu t'en va.  
Douleur tu étais devenu mon amie, comment vivre sans toi ?  
Mon âme était trop faible, mon corps était à toi,  
tu m'as quitté et je n'ai plus personne pour guider mes pas. »

***

**Fin.**

* * *

Donnez-votre avis

Al'


End file.
